powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Family Guy
"Rangers, today I would like you to continue your training but with different partners," said Dr. Sparks. "So Zoe and Olivia will practice their moves on one another and Callum, Alex, and Jason will train against each other. Also I'd like you to check on each other every now and again as you train. That's what teammates do: watch each other's backs." The Rangers nodded, and headed into their seperate training rooms, the girls testing their moves on each other, the boys preparing to fight. "So what's it like being the big Red Ranger?" asked Alex, bending over backwards to avoid a punch from Jason. "Not bad," said Callum, backflipping away from Alex's feet. "It's kinda stressful at times but other than that, it's pretty cool," he added, throwing a punch at Jason. Jason grinned and tumbled out of the way. "What's it like having your sister as a teammate?" Alex shrugged and threw some combat punches at Jason. "It's alright but sometimes I worry about her, you know? Seeing that she's the youngest and all." Jason laughed and blocked off Alex's punches. "Hey! My ten year old cousin still beats me at video games! It's no big deal." "Yeah Jason, but this isn't a video game. We're actually fighting bad guys," said Alex, grabbing Callum by the ankle because the red ranger had attempted to kick him in the stomach. "Jason does have a point though," said Callum, yanking his leg out of Alex's grip. "Age means nothing. It's the skill that counts." "Where did you learn that?" asked Alex. Callum smiled. "My dad told me." "Your dad has a lot of things to say to you, doesn't he?" laughed Jason, dodging Callum's fists. "Whatever." Alex shrugged again. "I'm going in to check on the girls." He walked out of the boys' training room and opened the door of the girls' training room, quietly so he wouldn't distract Zoe or Olivia. He watched as Zoe grabbed Olivia's wrists from behind before leaping over the pink ranger and turing around, twisting Olivia's arms. Olivia broke free and grabbed a nearby metal pole, swinging it at her competitive teammate. She managed to hit Zoe on the shoulders, pleasing Alex but infuriating Zoe. The blue ranger grabbed the metal pole and holding it tight, dived through Olivia's legs before yanking at the pole, causing Olivia to front-flip onto her back with a thud. "HEY! Be careful with my sister!" Alex yelled, forgetting his decision to stay quiet. Zoe flashed him a dirty look. "Well, if you insist!" she snapped, getting up and stomping out of the training room. "You okay, Livvy?" Alex ran up to his sister and helped her up. Unfortunately she did not looked too pleased to see him. "What did you do that for? I was coping just fine!" she exclaimed. Alex stared at her. "Not to me, you weren't. Zoe could've twisted your arms off, you know how competitive she is!" "Well that doesn't mean you can just go around being my babysitter. I can manage a little pain every now and again. Remember when I was thirteen I was still able to perform that gymnastics routine even though I sprained my ankle?" "No, I don't remember that," said Alex, shaking his head. "Who cares? Let's have a little brother-sister training session, huh? I'll go easy on you." Olivia groaned. "Oh my gosh Alex! Ever since I was born, you've been so overprotective of me! You can't keep on guarding me like this forever you know!" She sighed. "I'm going to go see if Zoe still wants to practice her fighting skills against me." She started walking out, Alex running to keep up. "Hey, be careful with her, will ya Livvy?" he called after her, making Olivia groan again. They were in the lab now and Alex could see Callum and Jason chatting with each other and Olivia was asking Zoe if she'd like to continue with the training. Zoe nodded and the two girls giggled and headed back into the training room. The blue ranger must've told Callum and Jason what Alex had done because they were also giving him dirty looks and Jason mouthed "Not cool" at Alex before the two of them headed off to the other training room. Alex blushed. He'd blown it big time. ____________________________________________________________________________________ "I knew you'd fail me! Just as you always do!" Master Paine roared. Ernestine just stood there calmly. "That was just training them to see what their strengths and weaknesses are. I've got more tricks up my sleeve." "Really?" growled Master Paine. "Like what?" The evil maiden chuckled and waved her arms around. A swarm of purple energy formed in front of them, forming two shapes. As soon as the energy cleared away, there were two spider-like aliens in front of them. "Spindex, Arachna, you are most welcome to Master Paine's lair," said Ernestine. "I have created you to seek out and find what they call Power Rangers. They are guardians of Sport Energy. It is your job to find them and take the energy from them." "Out pleasure," hissed Arachna. "We will stop these Power Rangers at all costs," snarled Spindex. Master Paine growled. "You had better not disappoint me," he warned them. "I can guarantee you, you will be satisfied," chuckled Ernestine. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Olivia twisted in mid-air before flipping over and knocking her foot into Zoe's chest, making Zoe stumble backwards. "Not bad," she mumbled. "Thanks," gasped Olivia and the girls continued to practice their fighting skills on each other. "Sorry about my brother earlier. He can be really embarrassing sometimes." "Hey, don't sweat it. I feel ya," said Zoe, backflipping away from Olivia's feet. Olivia smiled and cartwheeled in Zoe's direction. "So what's going on between you and Callum?" Zoe froze. "WHAT?!" "Do you like Callum?" asked Olivia, smirking. "I do not!" snapped Zoe but she was blushing. "Yeah, whatever," Olivia giggled and noticing that her teammate was distracted by what the pink ranger had just said, kicked Zoe in the stomach, knocking over the blue ranger. Olivia beamed, wishing Alex could've seen that. "Okay, that's enough," Zoe grumbled, jumping to her feet. "I'm going to go test my skills on Jason." She was about to leave the training room when the familiar sound of the alarm filled the building. The five Rangers and Dr. Sparks immediately raced over to the computer where Dr. Sparks pressed at few keys. The screen revealed that there were actually two monsters to deal with, one attacking the city, the other attacking a nearby forest. They both looked almost exactly like spiders. "Ew!" Olivia squealed, squirming a little. "What's gotten into you?" asked Jason, staring at her. "Sorry! I just don't like spiders," murmured Olivia. Dr. Sparks shook his head. "It doesn't matter whether you like them or not, you're still going have to fight them. I think it would be a good idea for you to split up," he suggested. "I'll go with Olivia," said Alex quickly, making his sister roll her eyes. "Okay then. Zoe, Jason and I will check out the city. You two can go to the forest," said Callum. "Come on, guys!" With that, he, Zoe, and Jason raced off. Alex was about to run off too when he noticed that Olivia was staring at him with an annoyed look on her face. "What?" "You really are overprotective, you know that?" she muttered. "You just said yourself that you don't like spiders," said Alex. "So what better than to have your big broth-" The look on Olivia's face shut him up. "Never mind. Let's go." ____________________________________________________________________________________ "I don't get it. The computer said that one of the spiders was right here," said Zoe as she and the boys looked around for any signs of alien spider activity. "Maybe it ran away?" Jason shrugged. Callum pulled out his Red Energy Morpher. "I'll call Dr. Sparks and tell him that we're going now." He spoke too soon. The ground suddenly rumbled and Arachna appeared in front of the Rangers, clenching her eight fists. "Don't think you're going anywhere," she hissed. Callum, Zoe and Jason stood their ground, ready to fight. "Oh yeah? Well you're going down!" Zoe yelled as she and her teammates charged at Arachna. Callum and Jason attacked her from up front, grabbing two wrists each but Arachna grabbed both boys by the legs and threw them backwards. Jason crash-landed on his back and Callum thudded on top of him. Zoe tried to attack Arachna from behind but either Arachna had eyes at the back of her head or super spider senses and whipped around, pelting Zoe in the stomach. The spider then grabbed Zoe by the ams and legs and threw her onto the ground in front of the boys. "You okay?" Callum asked her as he and Jason helped her up. "Yeah, I'm fine," replied Zoe, eyeing the spider monster. "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Jason nodded as he, Zoe and Callum prepared themselves. "Yup, I am definetaly thinking what you're thinking. I'm thinking, it's Morphin' Time!" Callum, Zoe and Jason were now in position and pulled out their Energy Morphers. "Ready?" Callum asked his teammates. "Ready!" they replied. "Sports Energy, Suit Up!" "Silly Power Rangers. You think you can get past me and my fists?" Arachna chuckled as the Red, Blue and Green Energy Rangers charged at her. She grabbed a Ranger each and lifted them into the air. "Lightning Saber!" The Red Energy Ranger slashed at Arachna's fists with his weapon, causing Arachna to release the three Rangers. "Racket Blaster!" The Green Energy Ranger tried to strike Arachna with bullets but by using her eight fists, she managed to punch them back at him and the bullets exploded into Jason's stomach, sending him flying backwards. "Ice Blade!" The Blue Energy Ranger charged at Arachna who tried to grab the sword on her but Zoe saw it coming and slashed the spider's fists away before slashing the sword at her chest. Sparks came shooting out of Arachna's chest and she stumbled back. "Don't you know it's not nice to treat a lady like that?" Arachna hissed, pouncing at Zoe before she could react. She grabbed the Blue Energy Ranger's wrists and ankles and pinned her to the ground, causing her to drop her sword. Zoe screamed, realizing she was unable to move as Arachna hissed and prepared to slash her with her spider claws. "LET HER GO!" Callum shouted as he and Jason leapt into the air with their weapons. Jason pelted Arachna with bullets and Callum slashed Arachna with his Lightning Saber. Arachna screeched in pain and let go of Zoe. "Thanks for that," Zoe gasped, too relieved to feel annoyed about being saved from her two teammates. She glanced over at Arachna. "We have to find a way to distract her so we can destroy her!" she added, climbing to her feet. "I'll keep her busy. You two go ahead," said Jason. Callum and Zoe nodded and charged at Arachna while the Green Energy Ranger shot more bullets at Arachna who like last time, punched them back at the Rangers. Jason cartwheeled out of the way while Callum and Zoe ran through the explosions. "I think you ought to sharpen up a little!" said Zoe, slashing at Arachna with her Ice Blade. "Or maybe you should pick up the pace!" Callum joked, grabbing one of Arachna's hands and slashing the spider with his Lightning Saber. "Mind if I join in?" Jason raced up to Arachna and kicked her in the stomach. Arachna let out an angry screech and leapt into the air. Before the Rangers could react, she had spun some sort of a web and shot it at the Rangers, trapping them like fish in a net. "Ugh! Sticky!" exclaimed Jason. "I can't cut it with my sword!" cried Zoe. The web was so sticky and tight that all three Rangers tripped over, still trapped in Arachna's web. "Take it easy! I worked hard on that!" she cackled. And she glowed and disappeared, taking the helpless Rangers with her. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Olivia picked up the pace in her walk, trying to keep ahead of Alex. "I didn't know you could walk that fast," he said, jogging to keep up with her. "Well maybe if you weren't so busy protecting me, you'd notice," muttered Olivia. Alex blushed. "Sorry," he murmured. "If you're so sorry then why did you volunteer to go with me looking for this spider creature?" asked Olivia, annoyed. Alex hesitated. "To apologise for being so overprotective." That caught Olivia's attention but she still wasn't convinved. "You could've done that earlier you know." "Yeah. Sorry about that," said Alex, embarrassed. Their moment was interrupted when Spindex stomped in front of them, blocking their path. "Hope you're good at getting out of sticky situations!" Olivia and Alex immediately responded by quickly pulling out their Energy Morphers. "Ready?" asked Alex. "Ready!" shouted Olivia. And the siblings chanted in unison: "Sports Energy, Suit Up!" "Oh goodie!" laughed Spindex and shot some sort of web-rope at the Pink and Yellow Enegy Rangers who both backflipped out of the way. "Try THIS!" the spider boomed, shooting out another web-liked substance but this time it exploded in front of the Rangers, sending them flying. Alex jumped to his feet. "Hock Hammer!" The Yellow Energy Ranger charged at Spindex, ready to strike with his weapon, but the spider shot the web-rope at Alex who wasn't nearly as prepared as he would've liked to be. He held up his hammer in defense, only to have it yanked off of him by the web rope before it whipped around his waist and hoisted him into the air. Seeing this, Olivia got up and charged after Spindex only to have the same thing happen to her. She squealed in horror and disgust as she felt the slimy web-rope wrap around her waist and lift her into the air next to her brother. "Just you two wait till Master Paine sees you! He'll be delighted!" laughed Spindex, turning around and heading off. The siblings exchanged horrified glances at each other, obviously not liking the sound of what they heard. They wriggled around but the web-rope was too strong. "Energy Vault!" The Pink Energy stuck her pole through the web-rope and tugged at it. She pulled it enough to allow herself to wriggle through the sticky substance and used her pole to land quietly and neatly on the ground behind Spindex, who didn't notice this since his back was turned. "Hang on, Alex! I'll get you out of there!" Olivia called. She charged at Spindex but he disappeared, taking her brother with him! "NO!" Olivia shrieked and pulled out her Pink Energy Morpher. "Dr. Sparks, the spider took Alex away with him! Can you locate them?" she spoke into it. "Glad you asked," came the reply. "It turns out that your brother wasn't the only one kidnapped by Spindex and Arachna. They took your other teammates too. Yes, I can locate them. I'm sending you the transportation energy right now so you can reach their hideout. It could take a while though," explained Dr. Sparks. Olivia nodded. "Oh well. Better late than never. Thanks," she smiled. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Callum jerked awake. "Ugh . . . what happened?" He went to move his hands but suddenly realised that his hands were all tied up! He tried to move his feet but they were tied up too. The Red Energy Ranger was trapped in a spider's web! "Zoe! Jason!" he shouted out to his teammates, hoping that they hadn't been eaten. "I'm over here!" Zoe called out. She and Jason were also stuck in the web. "Where are we?" said Jason. "More importantly, where are Alex and Olivia? And how did we pass out?" "Arachna probably sprayed us with some sort of venom while we were trapped in her net," said Zoe, struggling as hard as she could against the sticky web. "Ugh! I can't free myself!" she grunted. "No point in struggling. It ain't working," sighed Jason. Callum sighed too, not liking the sticky feel of the web. Everything around him felt sticky and slimy and the smell of the place was just nasty- if wafted through his helmet and into his nostrils. "This place is disgusting!" "Then you should feel right at home." Callum stared at Zoe but said nothing. A little while later, the three Rangers became aware of the sound of grunting. They looked up to see Spindex stomping in, carrying Alex with him. Despite the Yellow Energy Ranger's best efforts, Spindex threw him into the web and shot more web-substance at his hands and legs, trabbing him too. "That'll teach you for trying to escape! You've got quite a lucky sister," growled Spindex, crawling away. "What does he mean? Where's Olivia?" said Callum. "She managed to escape. I have no idea where she is." Behind his yellow helmet, Alex's face dropped. "I sure hope she's okay . . ." "She will be. She's a strong player, you know?" said Jason. Alex just sighed. ____________________________________________________________________________________ How much longer was this transportation energy going to take? Olivia groaned and wandered around the forest. She was so bored that she had demorphed and built her own parallel bars with a few tree trunks. It was light enough to hold her body weight and she practiced a few tricks on it. A few more minutes later, Olivia pulled out her Pink Energy Morpher and was about to ask Dr. Sparks would the transportation energy be much longer when she suddenly found herself surrounded by an army of FlunkBots that must have been sent by Master Paine to kidnap her too. As they charged at her, Olivia responded by backflipping away from the charging mutants before grabbing a large branch and swiping it at the FlunkBots. They backed away for a seccond before they charged at her again. One FlunkBot grabbed the stick Olivia was holding and pushed her against a tree, snarling at Olivia's face. For a moment, Olivia cringed, not knowing what to do. Then she remembered Zoe's trick from earlier. She dived through the FlunkBot's legs and with them both still holding the stick, Olivia yanked hard at the stick, making the FlunkBot flip hard onto his back. She then dashed over to the parallel bar she had made, grabbed it and pummelled her feet into a FlunkBot's chest every time she flipped over. For a moment all seemed well until one of the smarter FlunkBots grabbed Olivia's feet and yanked her off her parallel bars. Two more FlunkBots grabbed Olivia's arms, leaving her unable to move no matter how hard she struggled. She suddenly noticed another FlunkBot charging towards her, holding a large branch in it's hands. She squinted and prepared herself for the pain . . . And she disappeared. Right there she just disappeared in the FlunkBots' arms, taking the FlunkBots by surprise. Olivia gasped in shock too as a blinding flash filled her eyes. She blinked and found herself in some sort of den. There were cobwebs everywhere, making Olivia shudder. This must be Spindex and Arachna's lair, where they were keeping her teammates. She began to climb through the tangled webs but it wasn't easy. For one reason, she did not like the sticky feel of the cobwebs. And because her feet kept getting caught in the stuff. A tarantula lowered itself down and rested on Olivia's shoulder . . . "It is time!" laughed Spindex as he and Arachna skipped into the lair where the other four Rangers were trapped. "Let's see how strong you Rangers are WITHOUT your energy!" Arachna chuckled and was about to start the energy draining process when a piercing scream filled the entire den, catching the attention of all four Energy Rangers and the two alien spiders. "Did you head that?" exclaimed Callum. "That sounded like Olivia!" cried Zoe. "So she's okay!" beamed Jason. "Thank goodness." Alex breathed a sigh of relief. Arachna and Spindex exchanged glances, realizing that they had an intruder. They were about to race off to find her when she came dashing in screaming "GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!" And she crashed into Spindex and Arachna. "GET IT OFF ME!" Olivia opened her eyes and saw that she was lying on top of the two spider aliens. "Get . . . it . . . off . . . uh-oh." Spindex and Arachna roared in anger and shoved Olivia off them and lashed out. Olivia quickly rolled over next to Callum's web. Seeing this, she jumped up and tore the web away from the Red Ranger's hands and feet. "You free the others! I'll keep going!" ordered Olivia. Callum nodded. "Right," he said before turning to Zoe's web to help her out. Meanwhile Olivia pulled out her Pink Energy Morpher, ready to fight. "Sports Energy, Suit Up!" The Pink Energy Ranger charged at Spindex and Arachna. Spindex shot an explosive web at Olivia but she flipped out of the way before grabbing some loose web-rope. "Check this out!" She swung it around like a gymnist would swirl a ribbon around. Arachna tried to lash out with her eight fists but Olivia was too speedy. She threw the web-rope at the two spider-aliens and it wrapped around them, tying them up. "No! You can't do that! That's not fair!" screeched Arachna. Olivia ignored them and walked past them up to Alex's web to free her brother. "What kept you?" he asked. "It's a long story," said Olivia, tearing the stuff away from his hands. He bent down and freed his legs himself before jumping down in front of his sister. "I thought you were lost." Olivia laughed. "Really? Alex, I'm tougher than I look. You need to stop worrying about me all the time. After all I DID free myself and find you." "Oh well," sighed Alex happily. "Good to see you're okay, Livvy." They were about to hug each other but Callum cleared his throat loudly, making the siblings step away from each other, embarrassed. "Family stuff can wait later. Right now, we've got a battle to win," said Zoe. "Oh yeah!" said Olivia. "Time to join together as a team, what do you say, Alex?" The Yellow Energy Ranger nodded. "Let's do it!" The five Energy Rangers positioned themselves in front on the struggling spiders. "Lightning Saber!" "Ice Blade!" "Energy Vault!" "Hock Hammer!" "Racket Blaster!" As Spindex and Arachna struggled to their feet as the Rangers attachted their weapons together. "Sports Energy Striker!" "You'll pay for doing this to us!" roared Spindex. The Rangers ignored them and prepared to slash the spiders. "Strike One!" shouted Olivia. They swiped down the weapon and it slashed into Arachna, making her scream in pain. "Strike Two!" shouted Alex. Again they slashed the weapon at the spiders, this time it struck Spindex. "NO! STOP IT!" he screeched. "STRIKE THREE!" all five Rangers yelled and swiped down the Sports Energy Striker as hard as they could. It struck into both spiders hard, causing sparks to come shooting out of them. Both Spindex and Arachna screamed before collapsing and bursting into flames. "And You're Out!" beamed Olivia. "Let's get out of here," she added. But before they could move, they ground rumbled and Spindex and Arachna appeared above them, as tall as the sky. "It looks like we're on high!" laughed Spindex. "Oh yes! On top of the food chain!" chuckled Arachna. "I don't think so!" shouted Callum as he and the other Rangers pulled out their Energy Morphers and chanted in unison: "Zord Energy Unleash!" Their morphers glowed violently and in secconds the Rangers were the same height as Spindex and Arachna. "Bullet Dasher!" "Blade Skater!" "Tumble Glider!" "Fisticuff Knight!" "Overspin Striker!" "Power Rangers!" Callum heard Dr. Sparks' voice coming from his morpher. "Your powers and fighting skills alone won't beat the two spiders! You're going have to combine as one to defeat them! It's not hard. All you have to do is summon the MegaZord! Just hold out your morphers and say: Sports Energy of the Zords, Unite!" Callum nodded. "Okay. Let's do this!" "Sports Energy of the Zords, Unite!" Once again, their morphers began to glow but this time the Rangers felt themself uniting as one like Dr. Sparks had said. The Overpin Striker's arms detatched from his body and the wrists flippied over to form legs. The Fisticus Knight and the Tumble Glider detatched an arm each and the Bullet Dasher tucked his arms, legs and head in to form the upper part of the body. The red chest joined onto the green legs and the pink and yellow ams attatched themselves to the chest. Finally the Blade Skater removed the sharpest parts of her body and used them to create armour and a helmet for the warrior. A face appeared out of the new fighter. The remaining pieces of the Zords morphed back into the Rangers and they jumped inside the new warrior into their own seats. "Sports Energy MegaZord!" they chanted in unison. "Now lets see what this baby can do!" said Callum as they placed their Energy Morphers into a slot in front of them, activating their MegaZord. "How about . . . Power Bow!" The MegaZord held out it's hands. A bow appeared in one hand and an arrow appeared in the other. "Take aim!" commanded Olivia and the MegaZord slotted the arrow into the bow and aimed it at Arachna. "NOW!" yelled Alex and the MegaZord immediately shot the arrow into Arachna's hand, making her screech in pain! "YOU FOOLS!" "How about this? Basher Ball!" Zoe shouted and the MegaZord stretched out it's hands and a large ball appeared in them. "Let's go for a Slam Dunk!" suggested Jason and the MegaZord ran up to Spindex and whacked the Basher Ball on top of the spider's head, making him roar in pain too. "STOP IT! I COMMAND YOU TO STOP!" "Mega Energy Blaster!" chanted Callum and a giant laser appeared in the MegaZord's hands. It aimed the weapon at Spindex and Arachna. "FIRE!" the Rangers yelled and the Mega Energy Blaster charged up five different coloured beams and blasted them at Spindex and Arachna. Once again, the sparks came flying out and they collapsed and exploded just like last time. The MegaZord turned it's back on the flames and gave the world a thumbs up. "I guess we can say we got out of THAT sticky situation pretty well," grinned Olivia. ____________________________________________________________________________________ "Hi Livvy." Olivia looked up from her training. "Oh, hey Alex." "So . . . um . . . I'm sorry about that incident from earlier, you know with me being all overprotective and that. I didn't realise that until you told me." Alex blushed a little. "Hey don't worry. Anyone's big brother would've done the same," smiled Olivia. "Thanks," murmured Alex. "Anyway, good job on finding us. You were WAY stronger that I thought you'd be." It was Olivia's turn to blush but she replied "Thanks. Well, I'm going training with Zoe. Would you like to come, watch us?" Alex shook his head. "No, it's fine." Olivia beamed and was about to head off when Alex called after her. "Be careful with Zoe, will ya?" The pink Ranger exhaled hard but smiled anyway. "I will. Besides . . ." A mischievous grin came to her face. "I've discovered Zoe's weakness." Alex's eyes widened in pleasant surprise. "Really?! What is it?" At that point Zoe had come into the training room with Callum. They were happily chatting with each other and Zoe was laughing her head off. "So you're going to train with me after Olivia?" said Callum. "You got it!" smiled Zoe. "Hey, Zoe!" Olivia called, catching the attention of the blue ranger as soon as Callum turned around to talk to Jason. Olivia smirked, raised an eyebrow at Zoe and pointed a finger back and forth between the red and blue rangers. Realizing what she meant, Zoe blushed scarlet and shook her head but Alex realized what she meant and made a whistling noise. "I change my mind! No training for me today!" Zoe squeaked and ran out of the training room, making Alex and Olivia burst out laughing. Callum who hadn't seen what the siblings had done turned around, confused. "Where did Zoe go?" He turned around and started running after her too! "Hey, Zoe, wait up!" he called, trying to be heard over the shrieks of laughter coming from Olivia and Alex Category:Power Rangers Sports Energy Category:Episode Category:Series